These valve devices are also technically referred to as flow regulators or pressure-compensated flow control valves and allow the incoming volumetric flow to be divided into a regulated and an unregulated residual volumetric flow according to the throttle principle. Ultimately, they are throttle valves with an adjustable orifice (throttle) in which the flow rate remains constant, regardless of changing load pressures, by a combination with a respective pressure compensator. At the same time, the pressure compensator clears a changing cross section that is inversely proportional to the load pressure so that consequently the flow rate remains essentially constant, regardless of the load pressure.
Such a valve device is shown, for example, in DE 10 2006 004 264 A1, relating to a stabilization means or mechanism for a multi-axle vehicle with one hydraulic control circuit each provided for the front and the rear axles. Because in the known solution the incoming volumetric flow of at least one of the axles is controlled by the pressure-compensated flow control valve, and because at a higher capacity of the supply unit, the accompanying excess of volumetric flow can be relayed to at least one of the other axles which is unregulated, in case of an excess of the volumetric flow, the flow is kept constant on the axle controlled by the flow control valve. The excess portion travels to the respective unregulated axle. Among other things, this system causes the desired roll stabilization on the unregulated axle in terms of trigger behavior to be designed to be more highly dynamic. Under actual driving conditions, this operation confers distinct advantages compared to otherwise conventional divisions of amounts with percentage volumetric ratios that are stipulated in a defined manner for the respective partial flow amounts for the supply of the hydraulic consumers in the form of the control circuit for the indicated front and rear axles.